The present invention is related to connectors for transmitting electrical power.
There has been significant evolution in the area of electrical connectors, with improvements including multi-function consolidation within a single connector housing, and employment of features for effective heat dissipation generated from electrical power transmission. For example, Clark et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,075, disclose an electrical connector including both power and signal contacts within a single insulative housing, thereby eliminating the need for two separate connectors. Preferred power contacts disclosed in the ""075 patent employ a xe2x80x9cdual-massxe2x80x9d principle that provides a greater surface area available for heat dissipation, as compared to xe2x80x9csingle-massxe2x80x9d designed contacts, such as, for example, those having a circular or pin-like cross section.
Electrical connectors similar to those above may further comprise an AC power cable port and AC power contacts for direct connection with an external power supply. Examples of such connectors are commercially available from FCI Electronics, Inc. FCI""s PWRBLADE brand connector series includes a receptacle connector that consists of AC power contacts, DC power contacts, signal contacts, and a shrouded AC cable port. Each of the power contacts includes two contact walls with a space therebetween to facilitate heat dissipation. Two patent applications owned by the assignee of the instant application and generally related to power distribution connectors, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/160,900 filed Sep. 25, 1998 and 09/944,266 filed Aug. 31, 2001, are currently pending in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, and are incorporated by reference herein.
Although a useful contribution to the art, the AC power contacts and AC cable port in applicant""s co-pending ""266 patent extend from and terminate at the rear portion of the connector housing. Valuable circuit board space to which the connector is coupled is compromised with this connector configuration because space and access must be provided for an AC power cable plug that engages the AC power contacts. This configuration also increases the possibility of electrical creepage due to the close proximity between the circuit board and the AC cable port and a corresponding AC power cable plug. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the art.
The present invention is related to electrical connectors having contacts for transmitting electrical power. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there has now been provided an electrical power connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of AC power contacts disposed in the insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a circuit board facing portion and a mating face including a plurality of apertures therein. Each of the AC power contacts comprises an engaging portion accessible through one of the plurality of apertures for engagement with a complementary contact, and a tab extending from the engaging portion and protruding from the insulative housing at a position farthest from the circuit board facing portion for engagement with an AC cable plug.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there has now been provided a an electrical power connector comprising an insulative housing, a DC power contact disposed in the insulative housing, and an AC power contact disposed in the insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a mating face including a plurality of apertures therein. The DC power contact includes an engaging portion that is accessible through one of the plurality of apertures and is configured for engagement with a contact from a mating connector, and at least one terminal extending from the engaging portion for connection to a circuit board. The AC power contact includes an engaging portion that is accessible through another of the plurality of apertures and is configured for engagement with a contact from a mating connector, and a tab extending from the engaging portion for engagement with an AC cable plug. The at least one terminal and the tab extend in opposite directions.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there has now been provided an electrical power connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of AC power contact disposed in the housing, and a shrouded AC cable port. The insulative housing comprises a top portion, a bottom portion, and a mating face extending therebetween. The mating face includes a plurality of apertures therein for receiving contacts from a mating connector. Each of the AC power contacts includes an engaging portion comprising two spaced apart walls that are accessible through one of the plurality of apertures and a tab extending from only one of the two spaced apart walls. The shrouded AC cable port extends from the top portion of the insulative housing, encompasses the AC power contact tabs, and is configured for receiving an AC cable plug.
These and various other features of novelty, and their respective advantages, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of aspects of the invention, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments.